


the grind never stops

by bunky



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunky/pseuds/bunky
Summary: Mika jacks it and one time Koga is there too.That's it.





	1. >has shame   >nuts anyway

**Author's Note:**

> let koga and mika FUCK

Mika is tidy. He’s always wondered why his classmates were so surprised last week when it was his turn to host a group homework night and the entirety of 2B had decided it was time to snoop while Mika helped Shu move his current projects from the kitchen table to the spare room turned craftroom. It’s not like he has a ton of belongings or anything, the most “mess” there is are the stuffed animals sunning themselves on his windowsill while they wait their turn to rest on Mika’s bed.

It’s late, and Mika’s fresh out of the shower and more than ready to hop under his blankets and watch some of the gaming channels that posted new videos while he was still at school. He drops his clothes into the hamper and checks his phone where it lays charging on his nightstand. There’s a few Snapchats from Arashi, some pictures of Nyanko with filters that  _ must _ be screenshotted, and Mika feels warm and fuzzy seeing an unread text from Koga sitting in his inbox.

Koga always sends a picture of Leon curled up on his bed with his goodnight texts, and the single heart added to the end has Mika pressing the top of his phone to his chin while he composes himself. Arashi keeps saying that Mika should just drop an “I love you” already with all the hearts and kissy faces that go back and forth between text messages, but Mika is content enough with the way things are now. That, and he’s tried a few times and kind of almost threw up from the nerves. Koga should say it first anyway, it’d be cute.

Mika taps out a slew of hearts in return and an apology for getting to the message late, but Koga is no doubt already asleep with his face smushed against Leon’s belly. Mika needs to ask him to start sending pictures of his face with Leon instead of just Leon, sure he’s cute, but Koga is  _ really _ cute. With another happy little sigh, Mika puts his phone back down and starts digging through his drawers for some suitable pajamas. He’s just stepping into a pair of boxers when he notices something dark on the floor by the foot of his bed, and Mika stands there with one leg halfway through the leg hole in his boxers while he tries to think of what it could be.

He squints, squints some more, and then realizes that it’d probably be better to just walk the three steps over there and see what he’d missed in his tidying earlier. It’s just a t shirt, some well worn soft material that Mika doesn’t recognize, and he certainly has no idea what the halfway rubbed off band logo is on the front of it. Mika doesn’t own any v neck shirts either, and he holds it out in front of him by the shoulders to try and figure out where this mystery shirt came from.

Thankfully, just seconds before Mika has some kind of crisis about shirt ghosts, he sees the little smattering of orange hairs along the hem and puts two-and-two together. Koga must have left his shirt here by accident when he had come to stay the night a few days ago.

Shyly, like he isn’t the only one in his room and the curtains aren’t drawn, Mika holds the shirt close to his chest. He can still smell just a little bit of the deodorant Koga wears wafting up from the shirt, and Mika feels so strangely giddy he can’t help but bounce up onto the balls of his feet.  Even if Koga didn’t leave it on purpose, it’s still his  _ boyfriend’s shirt _ . This is the stuff they put on TV, and sometimes in the manga that Shu pretends he isn’t way into.

…should he put it on to sleep in? Mika rubs the fabric of the shirt between his fingers as he contemplates. It’d be cute, kind of like Koga’s holding him while he sleeps, but Shu turns down the heat at night and Mika still gets a chill when he’s wearing long sleeves. Putting it on over his sweatshirt won’t be too comfortable, but iIf he puts it around a pillow it won’t stretch out any more than it already has just from being worn so much, and then it’s like he’s holding Koga or like he has his head on Koga’s chest. That definitely wins out, Mika feels like he might even be too giddy about it to actually fall asleep before he has to be up for class tomorrow.

Brimming with excitement, Mika hops up onto his bed and carefully shimmies the shirt onto one of his pillows, almost excited enough to forget to turn off his light before climbing into bed to cuddle with the pillow. He has to move around a few of the stuffed animals, lining them up behind himself to ensure at least some semi-proper cuddling now that this shirt is around. Mika pulls the pillow tight to his chest, putting it in a koala hold with his face buried in the shoulder of the shirt.

Much squishier than Koga, but good enough.

Mika feels warm all the way down to his toes, and he reaches for his phone and loads up the camera before he can feel too self-conscious. The front flash is just enough to make the band logo visible, and he hesitates in putting an emoji or something over one of his eyes. Koga always wants one without anything covering his face anyway, so…

Mika types out a quick explanation as to why he has one of Koga’s shirts in his possession and attaches the photo to the text, sending it off into oblivion before he can feel embarrassed about it. Spontaneous gushing out of the way, Mika snuggles deeper under the covers and rubs his cheek against the pillow, more than content to stay curled around the pillow for the next few hours.

 

-

 

It’s  _ hot. _

Mika’s leg twitches hard, and he kneads at the blankets tangled around his hands as he tries to fully wake up. He’s sweaty, unreasonably so when his face is exposed to the coolness of his room. His phone is still playing a video, so he couldn’t have been asleep for too long by now. He locks his phone to stop the noise and the bright light assaulting his eyes, grumbling as he buries his face under the blankets despite how hot it is. Mika just wants to go back to sleep, to try and chase whatever nice dream he’d been having that his him feeling more fuzzy than overheated. Maybe Shu really had turned the heat on for once, and Mika almost lets himself believe that before he feels another twitch and his eyes snap open in the dark.

He’s hard. Like,  _ really _ hard.

Oh, he was having  _ that _ kind of dream, huh.

Mika lays completely still, horrified but still ridiculously turned on for whatever reason. He doesn’t even remember what he was dreaming about, he remembers watching this horror game playthrough – definitely not arousing – and thinking about how nice it is to have something like Koga to cuddle with even when he’s not here…

Mika whines, shoving his burning face into the pillow. That ends up being a mistake, and he can barely hold back the way his hips buck when he gets another whiff from the shirt. It feels  _ dirty _ , especially after feeling so innocent about it before falling asleep. He’d sent a cute picture to Koga and everything, and now he can’t even find the willpower to stop grinding against a pillow that smells like his boyfriend. But he’s only half awake, and with his dick throbbing against the plush of the pillow Mika thinks maybe he can get away with this. It’s Koga’s shirt after all, and it’s not like they haven’t… done anything.

But Mika can’t stop thinking about how this is dirty, how Koga will see that picture when he wakes up tomorrow and think that Mika had just been sweet and slept peacefully instead of waking up in the middle of the night to get off on the smell of his shirt. Mika thrusts a little harder, shuddering and clenching his teeth with a whimper. Koga’s never shown any kind of distaste with the way Mika acts when they’re more intimate, he’s been nothing but enthusiastic about it if anything.

The way he kisses him, the sounds he makes, Mika squeezes his thighs around the pillow and picks up a steadier rhythm. Thinking about the way Koga had melted underneath him the other night—the lone wolf of Yumenosaki, panting and spreading his legs for Mika to slide between them, squirming and quietly begging Mika to put his mouth lower, to bob his head faster.

This angle isn’t good enough, Mika huffs and squirms around to try and get a better angle for this. He rolls on his back, but he can’t hide his face in the pillow with how low he has to hold it. Turning on his stomach is better, the firmness of his mattress underneath making the friction even more undeniable. He makes eye-contact with one of his stuffed animals, and very quickly turns the few in reach around so they don’t watch. Satisfied that he no longer has an audience, Mika wraps his arms around the top of the pillow, giving in to temptation and driving his hips down against the pillow without a care in the world.

It isn’t even so much the smell of the shirt anymore, even though Mika can still pick up on it, but just what he’s doing that’s got him panting and struggling to keep from making too much noise this late at night. The thought of Shu somehow hearing him is mortifying, but Mika feels himself burning more when the idea of Koga somehow finding out crosses his mind.

Would he want to watch..? Would he touch Mika, or lean in to say something filthy in his ear while Mika gets himself off just on that? Maybe he’d be like Mika, where it feels dirty but he can’t stop himself. Mika moans a little too loud into the pillow just thinking about it, and his boxers are definitely getting more and more wet as he keeps going. Arashi is probably right calling him a masochist or something, but whatever.

Maintaining a coherent fantasy is getting more and more difficult, and Mika’s brain keeps flitting from one thought to the next without any time between. Remembering the other night when Koga had pulled his hair and fucked into Mika’s throat, how Koga tends to bite around the same spots on Mika’s collarbones when he gets close. Mika claws at the fabric of the shirt over the pillow with a stifled groan when he thinks about having Koga under him, squeezing his eyes shut at the thought of actually being  _ inside _ of him. 

But all it takes to push Mika completely over the edge is the way Koga had gasped the last time he had came into Mika’s mouth, the sharp hiss followed by a wobbling moan hidden behind Koga’s hand. Mika bites into the pillow, whimpering and breathing heavily through his nose as he shakes through the hot pangs that strike deep in his gut. His thighs are already unbearably sticky and he’s even more warm than when he woke up, but Mika becomes boneless under his thick blankets regardless.

His heartbeat is thrumming in his ears, and the way his boxers stick to his softening dick make him shudder. He really needs to get up and clean off a little, but Mika gives himself a few moments to wallow in shame without it giving him a boner this time. He… totally just did that. He just humped a pillow with Koga’s shirt wrapped around it even though he just wanted to cuddle with it.

Suddenly frantic, Mika pulls a hand out from underneath the pillow and pulls his hips back, patting around where he had been grinding to make sure there isn’t anything on the shirt itself, and heaves a sigh of relief when he can’t feel anything wet or sticky. Good, not entirely the worst thing he’s done. His legs wobble a bit when he gets out of bed, and Mika grimaces as he struggles to walk without getting more cum all over his inner thighs on his way to pick out a fresh pair of boxers.

Shu is, thankfully, not pulling a late night tonight. Mika can’t hear the sewing machine clattering away in the other room and the hallways are dark, so his dash to the bathroom is without incident. He pointedly avoids the mirror as he wipes away the mess on his thighs—some of it has already dribbled down to his knee, gross – and the boxers are formed into a proper wad of shame before Mika washes his hands, steps into his clean underwear, and makes the trip back to his bedroom.

He stumbles a bit in the dark, patting around the corner of his bed before he can find his phone so he can have some kind of light. It’s only a few hours since he had probably fallen asleep, and Mika laments at how much time he has to feel weird about this before he needs to be awake tomorrow. But… Mika needs to check his bases. Just real quick.

There are a few notifications from some of Arashi’s social media accounts, so he’s probably awake. Mika climbs back into bed, shining his phone at the pillow he had just defiled before he gives in. He’s going to be innocent and nice now that whatever that was is out of his system, and cuddling after sex is too good to pass up.

Well, that wasn’t sex, he hasn’t even had sex with Koga yet, but whatever. It’s still nice, and the pillow is still warm.

Mika goes to his inbox, trying several times to word what he’d just done without being too vulgar but to still give Arashi enough to make a judgement on. Mika tucks his phone under the pillow as soon as he hits the send button and doesn’t admonish himself for finding some weird comfort in the way this t-shirt smells after getting off on it.

A few minutes pass, and Mika’s nearly asleep again when his phone starts to buzz under the pillow. Rubbing at one of his eyes, Mika digs for his phone, furrowing his brow when Arashi’s phone number and contact picture is taking up his cracked screen. He taps the answer button, slowly raising his phone up to his ear.

“Uh… Naru-chan?”

Wheezing laughter bursts through the other end, and Arashi lets out a howl before gasping; “y-you  _ what?! _ ”

 

-

 

**From:** ♡ Koukkun♡

**Subject: good morning**

**oh my god youre so fuckingf cute**

**hey do you know why narukami sent me 50 emojis at 3 am**

 


	2. koga is right there but fuck the pillow again i guess

“Wait… you _what?_ ”

Mika pulls the corner of Koga’s duvet up to his nose, glancing to the side to avoid Koga’s gaze where he’s propped himself up onto his elbow. Mika’s face burns fiercely, so much so that hiding most of it under the blankets probably doesn’t cover up his embarrassment. He just _had_ to go running his stupid mouth, ruining the comfy little pile they’d had going in Koga’s tiny bed.

It’s late on a weekend, and it had been Koga’s turn to host a study group for 2B. That in itself had been fine, and they’d all gotten decent progress made on the study guide for their upcoming midterms. The only real hiccup had been Ritsu dozing off and drooling on Mao’s packet of papers. And Arashi shooting Mika sly grins and winks at least three times every hour and passing it off with a laugh when anyone would ask what was going on.

Everyone had brushed it off as some kind of inside joke, and even after the rest had filtered out leaving Koga and Mika alone in Koga’s apartment Koga hadn’t pushed for any other information. They’d picked up the tiny living room together, taken Leon out to use the bathroom, and then Mika had curled up against Koga’s side with Leon in his lap while watching Koga play video games that he still hasn’t completely given up on trying to explain to Mika. It was past midnight when they’d finally decided to head into Koga’s tiny bedroom to pile onto his twin sized bed.

Leon had jumped off the bed with a huff not even ten minutes in, tired of trying to worm his way between Koga and Mika, and then being subject to the kicking and squirming when Mika had wormed his hands up under Koga’s shirt to warm his hands—and to poke and prod at Koga’s very ticklish ribs, of course.

And now, after Mika’s treacherous mouth had started to run, led into a false sense of security from being in a Koga’s comfortable (tiny) bed, watching the way Koga’s hair catches the dim light from the streetlamp outside while he strokes through it while Koga lays on his shoulder. Sleepy and wrapped up in extra blankets with Koga flopped on his upper half, Mika had spilled the beans about… _using_ … the shirt Koga had left at his house last week.

Koga’s still propped up and looking down at Mika, thick brows furrowed as he bites at the inside of his cheek. “You… you. Jacked it. On my shirt.”

“It wasn’t _on_ it,” Mika protests, “I didn’t even mean to, I just woke up n’then I guess I was havin’ some kinda dream…” Koga remains silent, and Mika pulls the blankets up further. “I didn’t get anything on it, I wouldn’a given it back if it got all messy.”

“So like… what…” Koga continues to stare, and Mika thinks maybe he could get home and get a decent amount of sleep if he ran the whole way. Maybe he should just jump on top of a subway and hope for the best at this point. This is _not_ arousing in any sort of way, in the moment fantasies be damned. It’s awkward, and watching Koga try to piece everything together while Mika slowly burns to a crisp maybe an inch away from him certainly isn’t going to give Mika an erection anytime soon.

“…are you mad?” Mika asks, quiet and wobbling as he thumbs at the slightly tattered hem of the extra blanket Koga gives him every time he sleeps over.

Koga sputters, pushing himself so he can sit fully upright. “What? No, nonono, sorry. Mikarin, m’sorry,” he pats blindly at Mika under the heavy blankets and ends up getting his elbow, “I’m just surprised? I guess? Did you wrap it around your dick or something?”

Mika snorts, still hiding under blankets despite Koga affirming that he isn’t upset with the information. “That wouldn’ even feel good, I was sleepy anyway, and it was still on my pillow, so I just kinda… y’know.” Koga’s eyebrows furrow again, and Mika peers up at him and then makes a vague hand gesture that doesn’t even make sense to him. “I was… I was like. Spoonin’ it… so,” Mika looks away again, trying to think of a way to explain it but then just pushes his hips up once, and then Koga’s eyebrows shoot up. “…y’know.”

“Oh.” Koga says, blinking down at Mika for a moment. He turns away as well, rubbing at the back of his neck. They sit quietly for several moments, and Mika is readying himself for a mad dash out the door when Koga mumbles “…that’s really hot.”

“Really?” Mika asks a little too quickly, too shocked to do anything about it. “I thought you’d think it was weird or something…”

“N-no it’s, uh,” Koga lets out a nervous sounding laugh, twisting his fingers around in the shorter hair at the nape of his neck, “really… uhm. So you just...?”

“Yeah.” Mika’s not sure if he’s more or less embarrassed that Koga won’t even say what Mika had done, but knowing that Koga isn’t upset in the slightest by it makes him feel a bit more bold. “I was prob’ly dreaming about you, and then I woke up all horny and it felt good, s-so I kept, uhm.”

“Show me.”

Mika feels his heart thud wildly, and he looks up from where he’s still playing with the edge of the blanket. Koga’s looking right at him now, the orangey streetlamp putting dramatic shadows on his face that might’ve been funny if Koga wasn’t telling him to show him how he had gotten off with the shirt he had left on the floor of his bedroom. Suddenly much too warm, Mika pulls the covers away from his face so they rest at his waist.

“I-I woke up like this,” Mika starts, watching Koga move to lay behind him while Mika turns on his side. “And I was holdin’ it like this.” Koga’s pillows aren’t as plush as the ones on Mika’s bed, but they’re a little longer, and the smell of Koga is much stronger than just the shirt pulled over it. He buries his face in the end of it with a sigh and clamps it between his legs. He isn’t even half hard yet, but Koga dragging his hand slowly up his ribcage and scooting to spoon up behind him already has him on the fast track.

That, and Koga is definitely getting into it as well, if the way he’s insistently pawing at Mika is any hint. He slips his fingertips underneath Mika’s shirt, carefully testing the waters until Mika wriggles enough that Koga’s hand pushes farther, his fingers warm where they drag lightly against his stomach. “Does that feel good?” He asks quietly. Mika isn’t sure if he sounds so confused about the situation, or whether or not Mika could actually get off like this.

“Yeah,” Mika breathes, holding the pillow tighter to his chest. His stomach muscles jump and clench when Koga’s hand wanders lower down his belly, the touch so light it tickles a little as he pushes just below the waistband of his borrowed pajama pants and into his boxers. Mika freezes, then whines when Koga just pulls the waistband down enough so he can hold onto his exposed hip. Mika squirms again, trying to get his point across without having to actually say it, but Koga just huffs out a laugh and presses closer to him.

“Show me,” he says again, already breathless right into Mika’s ear, “c’mon, Mikarin.” He tightens his grip, almost kneading at Mika’s boney hip while he kisses and mouths against Mika’s neck. “You don’t gotta… tell me, j-just show me.”

Koga keeps grabbing and pulling, and Mika lets the pressure guide the way he moves. Judging by the little groan that Koga muffles against Mika’s shoulder blade, he likes it too.  Mika lets his back arch up like a stretching cat, trying to feel as much of Koga pressing against him as he can. It’s good, much better than doing this on his own, feeling Koga press and push against his back, feeling him grow harder where his dick is stirring against the back of Mika’s thigh.

Mika isn’t as hard as he had been when he’d rolled onto his stomach before, but Koga doesn’t have to know every little detail. Koga startles a bit when Mika shifts abruptly, quickly and almost aggressive when he adjusts to settle the pillow properly underneath himself, sighing when the pillow bunches just right to give him something even firmer to grind on. Koga still hasn’t moved with him, though, and Mika looks over his shoulder with a sheepish little smile.

“Feels better like this,” he says, wrapping his arms underneath the pillow to hold it to his chest. Mika rests his cheek on the end of it, looking up at Koga like he isn’t working his hips in a circle against one of his pillows. “Th-this is how I did it.”

“Shit,” Koga curses under his breath, his eyes wide as he watches. Even with the dim lighting Mika can’t handle it, and he shuts his eyes. It’s not really anything like he’d imagined, but it makes him hotter all the same. He can hear Koga’s breathing pick up, feel the way the mattress is dipped underneath his weight—and then it shifts.

Koga swings one leg over Mika’s body to brace a knee on either side of Mika’s hips, letting out a breathy, rumbling sound from his throat that has Mika whimpering and rolling his hips with more purpose. He has enough mind to muffle every sound into the bedding beneath him—Koga has neighbors, unfortunately—just as Koga starts to push Mika’s shirt up. He drops kisses and nips where he can up and down Mika’s exposed back uncaring for the way Mika’s movements jostle him. He doesn’t make any move to stop Mika, to pin him down or slow the way he thrusts against the pillow that’s only getting more and more wadded up beneath him. Maybe next time, Mika thinks, he can get some kind of courage to ask for it. But not now.

Not when he draws his hips back high enough to feel that Koga’s completely hard now, and the gasping, bitten off moan he gets in response.  The way his dick keeps throbbing be damned, Mika pushes back again, pushing his ass higher into the air and up completely away from the bed. “You too.” Koga leans down to bite Mika’s shoulder when Mika reaches back to grab for him, hooking a hand around his thigh to try and coax him forward again. “Koukkun _please_.” Mika doesn’t have the chance to stop the yelp Koga brings out of him when he bites harder, hard enough that Mika can feel his teeth through the fabric of his shirt.

There’s some fumbling on Koga’s end—he keeps pulling his mouth away only to find another spot like he can’t stop—and then Mika stills when he feels searing heat on his lower back that has him shuddering. Mika’s tempted to just spin around, to flop onto his back and have Koga put his hand around the both of them and grind until they’re both spent like they’ve done so many times before. But Koga has his hands planted on either side of Mika’s head, letting Mika do most of the work for him every time Mika draws back for another thrust.

This is much better, Mika thinks, than anything he had thought of in his half-asleep haze. Koga _burns_ above him, panting hot and heavy in his ear and nosing aside the neckline of Mika’s twisted up shirt to sink his teeth into his skin.  Mika’s lower back feels sticky, and trying to picture the mess Koga must be making Mika in a near frenzy. He loses his rhythm completely, his back drawn into a tight arch in an attempt to get himself off and still have Koga grinding against his ass.

But Koga is the first to come, surprisingly, roughly shoving his hands under Mika’s chest to grab onto him tight. Koga makes that sound almost like growling again but it drops off into a gasp like he’s been punched. Koga buries his face into the crook of Mika’s neck, and the shivering exhale along with the cum still sitting hot on Mika’s skin is what pushes Mika over, shaking and whimpering as Koga drags his fingers up and down his sides.

This is not good, Mika decides when he can’t turn his head enough to kiss Koga. He strains harder for it, and Koga laughs against Mika’s shoulder before he finally indulges Mika by leaning forward enough.

“Oh. Shit. Uhm,” Koga jumps up suddenly, stumbling to get upright on his feet while putting his dick back into his boxers. Mika sits completely still, nearly forgetting that his back is a mess and he should _not_ be getting that all over Koga’s bed no matter how much he wants to hide under the covers again now that Koga is actually running from him. “Hold on lemme uh,” Koga rifles through a small pile on the floor, tripping over his feet on his way back to the bed. “Sorry it’s uh… I uh. Kind of a lot.”

“S’okay,” Mika laughs, relaxing a little now that Koga isn’t running around. Whatever he’s using to clean up his own mess is soft, and Mika stretches out under the attention, more than content with the situation until he realizes the mess that he’s currently laying in. He makes a face, grimacing at the disturbance in his fuzzy post-orgasm contentedness.

“Oh _fuck me_ ,” Koga shouts, and Mika startles so bad he nearly falls off of the bed. He whips his head around to see what’s wrong, and Mika’s mouth hangs open for a split second before he pushes his face as hard as he can into the pillow to muffle his laughter.

Koga lets out a long, heartbroken sound as he carefully unwads his shirt-- a dark, slightly tattered v-neck with a fading logo currently covered with cum.


End file.
